Remote reading magnetic compasses are known for providing a signal representation of compass headings which can be conveyed to one or more remote points for display or other utilization purposes. One particularly effective remote reading compass is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,901 entitled MAGNETIC COMPASS HAVING REMOTE DIGITAL READOUT, assigned to the assignee of this invention, wherein a serial pulse train is provided of a number of pulses representative of compass heading. Display of compass heading is usually provided by a multidigit display contained within a suitable housing located in a fixed position in the wheelhouse and other intended location aboard a vessel. It would be useful, however, to provide a digital compass display which is extremely small and adapted for removable attachment to different mounting surfaces.